1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game devices and in particular to those requiring speed and agility on the part of the players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, game devices which involve a degree of participation by the users of the game have been well received by the public. Particularly, games which simulate certain sporting events and yet make it practical for them to be played indoors, have been quite popular. Previous attempts to provide a game utilizing a partially animated figure have lacked certain real life characteristics which are desirable in a game of this type.